


car doors and car wrecks

by hyucksbebe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But he failed, Car Accidents, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, M/M, jaemin tryna flex, lets be real, mark just wants to ask him out, markhyuck, side renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksbebe/pseuds/hyucksbebe
Summary: “Well then you should’ve thought about that before you decided to crash into Mark Lee’s car you head ass!”Just last week in the sophomore parking lot, Jaemin was desperately trying to impress his boyfriend with his “fast and furious driving skills” (or so he called it) and instead gloriously crashed into the car of the university’s most loved boy (and Donghyuck’s two-year crush), Mark Lee; which ultimately resulted in Jaemin’s embarrassment and the school taking his beloved car away.ordonghyuck bumps into his crush after his best friend’s shenanigans





	car doors and car wrecks

“Huang Renjun you better pick up the phone immediately!!”

Donghyuck had just woken up to the sound of his incessant roomate, Na Jaemin, repeatedly calling (and being sent to voicemail) his boyfriend _over_ and _over_ and _over_ an-

“Oh good Hyuckie you’re _finally_ awake, Renjun wont get his ass over here and pick me up for chemistryyyyyyyy” Jaemin pouted while dramatically falling onto the bed mere inches apart from Donghyuck’s. Screw tiny dorm life.

“Are you implying that you want me to drive you over?”

“Please?”

“No.”

“But Hyuckieeee”

“Im sure you can survive the walk there Jaem”

“But its a whole ten minutes Hyuckkk”

“Well then you should’ve thought about that before you decided to crash into Mark Lee’s car you head ass!”

Just last week in the sophomore parking lot, Jaemin was desperately trying to impress his boyfriend with his “fast and furious driving skills” (or so he called it) and instead gloriously crashed into the car of the university’s most loved boy (and Donghyuck’s two-year crush), Mark Lee; which ultimately resulted in Jaemin’s embarrassment and the school taking his beloved car away.

“Come on Hyuckie _pleaseeee_?”

“No”

“I’ll buy you lunch at that new restaurant you likeee”

“Yeah and guess who has to drive us” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

“You BUT im payinggg”

.....

“Fine”

“Yes thank you Hyuckie ya know your my favorite right!!?”

“Tell that to your boyfriend,” Donghyuck huffed as he picked up a pair of sweats laying in the corner of the room (most likely dirty).

————

After Donghyuck dropped off his roommate (who was far too bubbly for 8 a.m. in his opinion), he was happy to find his favorite parking space unoccupied. As he journeyed through the maze of cars back to his bedroom, he glanced at his phone to simply check the time—and then he was on the ground.

“Shit oh my god are you okay?!”

Mark Lee— _the_ Mark Lee— Donghyuck’s two-year crush—the one who’s car was destroyed by his dumb roommate— the most popular junior in university—just slammed Donghyuck to the ground with his brand new (thanks to Jaemin) car door.

He scrambled to help Donghyuck sit up—the latter staring up at him with wide (heart) eyes.

“Shit i’m so sorry are you okay?” Mark had both arms gripping his sides, inspecting him for any injuries.

“I’m fine, it’s just a—um tiny scratch.” Donghyuck manage to stutter out a few words as he stared up at the bold (beautiful in donghyuck’s opinion) brown eyes staring back at him.

“Are you sure? Is your head okay?”

“Y-yeah im just fine.”

“Thank _god_!” the older breathed out a sigh in a relief,” Again I am _so_ sorry.”

“No it’s really fine! I should’ve been paying better attention.” Donghyuck scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Wait... aren’t you the roommate of the dude that wrecked my truck?”

Donghyuck blushed like a tomato while laughing nervously,”Oh uhm, yeah that’s me.”

Mark smiled while chuckling softly, “Yeah you totally went off on him. It was kinda funny. But hey at least I got a better car out of it!! My name’s Mark by the way—i’m a junior.”

He held out a hand to the younger.

The latter returned it hesitantly,” I-im Donghyuck, sophomore.”

“I’m really sorry again Donghyuck!” Mark looked down at his watch, “I have to get to class.. Do you need anything though?

“I’m really just fine, don’t worry about it.” The younger smiled. He couldn’t help but stare at his perfect black hair—a tiny piece hanging in front of his eye.

“Just making sure,” Mark smiled (Donghyuck melted),” If you need _anything_ though im in junior dorm, room 17.”

Donghyuck nodded while repeated the number in his head over and over so that he wouldn’t forget it.

“Actually i’ll just give you my number—it’s uhm easier right?” Mark proceeded to tear a piece of paper from his notebook sitting on the passenger seat of his (really nice) car.

“Oh um yeah sure.” The younger stuttered for the upteenth time.

Mark scribbled his number on the tiny paper before handing it to Donghyuck with a small smile on his face.

“I’ll uhm see you around then Donghyuck.” Mark waved as he stumbled ungracefully into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah you too.” Donghyuck was blushing like a tomato as he waved back.

————

Donghyuck screeched as he looked in the mirror. He quickly typed in the password to his phone as he searched ‘ how to fix a black eye.’

He heard the door open as he attempted to add Jaemin’s (secret stash of makeup) concealer to his eye.

“Donghyuckkkk guess who failed their chem tes— whoa what happened to you?!” Jaemin rushed over to his best friend inspecting his eye (and his failed attempt at makeup).

“ _Beautiful_ Mark Lee hit me with his _beautiful_ car door and now i have a gross ass black eye.”

“Mark Lee? As in your _crush_?” Jaemin now began to help remove the concealer from his eye as he smirked at Donghyuck.

“Yep, and he gave me his number jus-“

“WHAT?!”

“-if i _needed_ anything,” Donghyuck finished his sentence.

“Well you _need_ a boyfriend and he’s your crush sooo.”

“Oh my God Jaemin.” Donghyuck facepalmed as Jaemin laughed.

————

It had been a few days since he was ‘brutally slammed to the ground’ with Mark’s car door when the latter texted Donghyuck—who immediately went into gay panic.

from: Mark Lee  
•sent- 6:24 p.m.  
hey donghyuck this is mark.. i just wanted to see if you were ok and stuff

from: Lee Donghyuck  
• sent- 6:38 p.m.  
hey mark hyung!! i actually have a black eye now😂 but dont worry its starting to go away:)

from: Mark Lee  
• sent- 6:39 p.m.  
omg what?! im so sorry!! how can i make it up to you?

from: Lee Donghyuck  
• sent- 6:41 p.m.  
you dont have to make up anything im really fine hyung!!

from: Mark Lee  
• sent-6:42 p.m.  
i gave you a _black eye_ donghyuck!! thats not ok!!😶 how abt.......i get you dinner?

(Cue Donghyuck’s intensified panic)

from: Lee Donghyuck  
• sent- 6:44 p.m.  
hmmm i am hungry hehe.. want to go to the new diner across the street? i’m dorm number 23:)

from: Mark Lee  
• sent- 6:43 p.m.  
i’ll pick you up in 5👍

————

“So do you come here alot?” Mark questioned as they stepped into the diner, the bell above the door jingling.

“I do indeed, it’s my favorite in Seoul.” Donghyuck was attempting to sound as confident as possible just like Jaemin had told him too.

They eventually were seated in a booth, making small talk as they sat across from one another.

“That really is a nasty black eye I gave you.” Mark murmured, staring intently at the bruise around Donghyuck’s eye.

“Are you calling me ugly?” 

“N-no! Of course not, I just uhm I feel bad and i-“

“Hyung I was joking,” the younger began to laugh softly.

Mark eventually told Donghyuck he was majoring in literature and wanted to become a writer some day after college, proceeding to tell him all about his life before college and how he grew up in Canada.

Donghyuck shared about his major in songwriting and what he considered his uneventful life before and during college. 

Eventually Mark glanced at his watch and realized it was nearing midnight and that they should probably head back. 

Donghyuck texted (screamed over text) Jaemin about his successful ‘date’ as he trailed slowly behind Mark. 

————

Soon they were on their way back to the university (listening to Donghyuck’s playlist of course)

“ Donghyuck I was wondering.. would you uhm.. would you want to go get food again sometime?” Mark asked quietly, gripping the steering wheel nervously.

“ I wouldn’t mind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! thanks sm for reading if you got through it!! criticism is welcomed:)


End file.
